


Been There, Done That - Skipped The T-Shirt

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done this afternoon:</p><p>The Doctor breaks down and pops his nose in...(In other words, he interferes...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That - Skipped The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst terrifying the bejeebers out of myself writing Oasis - my horror story - which, BTW, is coming along surprisingly nicely - I thought I'd do this little bit of lunacy. It's another idea that's been knocking round in my head for awhile now.

The Doctor was in his best cajoling mood, but he wasn't sure if the TARDIS was buying any of it. He soldiered on.

"But I wouldn't give him any MAJOR help - just polish up a bit of what he's already doing. That wouldn't cause any trouble, would it now?" He grinned. "Just a few little tweaks, all right? Pass myself off as a professor who'd done extensive research and had heard of him. Just hoping to offer my services. He wouldn't even see you! Pleeease?" The TARDIS did her equivalent of rolling her eyes.

********

The door was opened by the housekeeper. On the step was a man with curly shoulder-length chestnut hair, dressed in a green velvet frock coat and grinning. "Hello, my dear! Could you tell your employer I wish to see him on the matter of..." The Doctor whispered the rest of his message into her ear, requesting her to do the same to the gentleman of the house. She gave him a strange look, but still went to do the Doctor's bidding. She came back in a few moments to show him through.

********

"Hello, Herbert! I may call you, 'Herbert', mayn't I?" 'Herbert' dumbly nodded. "Splendid! I'm the Doctor. Now, about time travel...Might I make a few suggestions?"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 'Herbert' - otherwise, known as Herbert George Wells - H.G.Wells.


End file.
